


Stay Grand

by Wishopenastar



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hanahaki AU, M/M, Reverse Hanahaki AU, draco spitefully eats flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Life is short,You should take time toStop and stare at cute peopleAnd eat the flowers.(A reverse Hanahaki AU)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671646
Comments: 31
Kudos: 92





	Stay Grand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iRavenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRavenish/gifts).



> For iRavenish because I think you'll like it.

Draco Malfoy was all right. He was all right and fine until the damn curse came out of nowhere. And he had been so careful! 

The Aurors assigned to him after his probation had told him to expect community backlash and to be on guard with  only  shield charms. And Draco had been, but then who would have worried about a flying curse coming at him from a flower shop? 

Well he hadn't and if Mad Eye had ever cared to keep his eye upon his less war-fortunate non-pupils he would have rolled down in his grave and stayed down at Draco's lack of  constant vigilance .

St. Mungo’s confirmed spell damage of an unknown nature and the healer sent him off to get himself examined, which Draco took to mean that they needed more time to flip through their college textbooks. 

There were no symptoms of spell damage upon him. In fact, Draco felt perfectly fine until breakfast the next morning. The papers were plastered with pictures of the Golden Boy and his latest blond paramour. Draco didn't get a thought about whether he hated the fact that the Potter’s type was so close to him or that his own type was so close to Potter, in before the flowers started. They grew all over his body, small wild salvia flowers that were used in pepper-up potions.

Draco felt no nausea or fevers but his entire body itched as he walked the corridors of the hospital after Apparating there. 

The healers identified the curse then. It was a reconciliation charm. Apparently he would have to apologise to the trigger of the curse for it to stop. Temporary relief would come if he ate the plants. 

Draco went back to his home in a snit eating each and every flower on his feet and hands. There was no way he was going to apologise  again,  he had already sent a good apology it had even included apologising for the hilarious papercranes. The only thing to do would be not seeing the Golden Prat. It was easy, especially considering that Draco worked in a rarely visited bookstore which was right opposite Flourish and Blotts.

His luck held for three days, he had cancelled his prophet subscription, subscribing instead to various niche magazines for news. But on the fourth day Draco noticed a rose growing behind his ear when he was stocking books and he realised that ‘Harry Potter, The Hallows and The Tent’ had come out and each and every blasted copy included a picture of Potter on it. 

All day long Draco gnawed at rose petals till his teeth were gross and the rose growth messed up his hair. And then he gave up and wrote another apology.

“Potter, 

I apologise for things I might have missed in the last letter.

DLM”

The flowers still didn't stop. 

He went to the healers angry and a bit worried. He would have to move to France if he wanted to completely avoid the Boy Saviour, and that would be horrible because he had a life in England which me loved no matter how dull it felt sometimes and Draco was no Gryffindor to try and set up shop in a land were so many exes and summer flings resided to say nothing of his parents living there. 

The only information the healers provided was that the flowers would always be edible and non poisonous. And that his apology mustn't have been sincere enough. 

Fuck sincere. Of course Draco was sincere about getting the flowers off his body. He had to increase his robe size by three inches in the waist to accommodate the stupid growth.

-

Draco was thinking of all the ways he could burn the new HP books while hiding under his desk when the bell chimed, Draco looked up from under the desk to see Harry Potter himself walking in.

_Shit me_. He thought a bit nonsensically. His mental blabbering was justified as Potter had not noticed him yet but was walking around the shop as if he were looking for something. 

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of him and that was proving to be a problem as the flowers crawled all over his body. Draco had picked a dandelion from his shoulder and spitefully put it in his mouth when Harry finally saw him. 

Harry took a step back at the sight of him and if Draco wasn't mad before he was now.

'Come to ask about your biography, Potter? Couldn't get enough copies in other shops so you came here to buy them?' Draco was barely keeping the level of his voice down but even with the mild insult the flowers grew crazy, he felt some popping from his hair even, they were lilies guessing from the smell that spread around the room. 

'Not to state the obvious but you uh have flowers in your hair.' 

'I need to apologise to you to make them go but I already did that and they are not going.'

'You've been hexed since the end of the war? I remember reading your letter'

'No just a few days.' 

'Did you send me an owl again by any chance?' Harry asked. 

'Yes.' Draco wasn't going to look for Potter and say IM SORRY MAKE THE FLOWERS STOP out of the blue. 

'Oh! I didn't get it. I've blocked incoming owls from everyone except for a few people till the book hopplah subsides. You may apologise here if you think it will help.'

'I'm sorry potter, please let your forgiveness prevent me from becoming a travelling attraction.'

Draco didn't want to be one of the oddities that people pointed out, like the floating taps or thhe statue with traffic cones on it's head. 

He heard Harry murmur something about _travelling attraction already._

'What did you just say?' 

'Nothing—' Harry was blushing '—how about you tell me the tale of this hex over a drink?'

'I didn't think we were friends who went drinking'

'Dinner then. And..er-not as friends.'

'Former enemies?' Draco said to bring out the blush again.

'Fuck You Draco Malfoy. You know I meant as a date.'

_'You_ want to fuck me.' Draco said gleefully and the flowers that had not already subsided on his body went wild laughing in flower.


End file.
